Alice Human Sacrifice
by testarossa
Summary: • • gallant, fragile, beautiful, curious• • read as each Alice falls prey to madness . . .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: **because i have nothing better to do and thats depressing**

**Title: ** Alice Human Sacrifice  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings: **there will be blood and yeah that's pretty much it except not really

**Summary:** gallant, fragile, beautiful, curious;; read as each Alice falls prey to madness . . .

* * *

_In a place enclosed by murky darkness, there was a little dream that took shape of a disfigured infant. Although its body was colorless, its eyes were like the shapes of orbs. But no matter how deeply you look into them, you would see nothing but black._

_How did it come to exist? From a selfish man who was well known but hated by many? A woman who appeared to be invisible to many even though she existed? A child who's life was wrongfully taken? An infant who was born, only to die?_

…_No one knows who dreamed it, but it was such a tiny a dream… truly, it was._

_But as tiny as it was, its existence was never meant to be. Dreams should not ever escape the minds that made them. This dream, however, realized its need to live… its need to be known._

_Amidst the shadows, the little dream thought, 'I don't want to be vanishing like this… How can I make people watch me?'_

_The little dream thought and thought while waving its disfigured white head... _

_Until it finally came up with an idea__._

_"I could get people stray into me… and let them make the world…"_

_The dream giggled and grinned excitedly as it sunk into the gloominess…_

_

* * *

  
_

"Ah! Here she comes!"

"She's here! She's here!"

"Where?"

"Right over yonder!"

Most of the townspeople, except for the businessmen and women who had to protect their crops and merchandise from being stolen, gathered at the gates of their kingdom. The adults were watching in contempt, and the children had to lean on their tiptoes to get even a small glance of the woman approaching.

"Dad, Dad," a child called, "I can't see her!"

The father cheerfully took up his child on top of his shoulders. "Can you see now?"

"Yeah! I see her red dress!"

Everyone recognized her habitual rose-colored dress. It was not too short, nor too long… perfect for a woman such as her. Meiko was her name; a gallant woman, and the daughter of one of the greatest knights in the kingdom. Being so, she was also a swordswoman. But what makes her so remarkable, was her ability to fight in a dress, which was so unordinary.

When she was no longer a tiny red speck on the horizon, but rather identifiable, the people cheered, and she has a smile on her visage.

"A great woman, she is," says one of the blacksmith workers to another.

"Indeed. But what else can you expect from the only daughter of one of the greatest knights of our time? Even at his age, he still fights!"

"Not much else I suppose… But even so, to fight near the enchanted forest… One has to be mad to even go near there!"

"But the bandits take their chances don't they? Without our Lady, we would have a thief dilemma on our hands! But fortunately, she's reliable, she's brave, and we can always count on her. But…"

"But?"

"Well, I'm sure you've heard about her sword."

The man shook his head, "Not really…"

"Are you mad? How can you not? You're a blacksmith, aren't you? Anyway, the sword she holds right now is her most trusted one. She has never used another sword in her life."

"Never?"

"Never. Makes you think, doesn't it?"

"Not exactly… Oh, here she comes!"

The maiden happily accepts the congratulations and various pats on the back from the villagers and children as she approaches the two men.

"Excuse me, Milady?"

She stops and looks at the men questionably.

"About your sword…" He points to it, which was hanging loosely from her hand that was clutched around the hilt. "Can you tell us more about it? We're blacksmith, you see. It's only standard curiosity to wonder how you got your hands on that sword there."

Meiko, the chivalrous woman, held her sword in her hands now, studying it. "…Well, alright… This sword has been passed down for generations... My father fought with it, and my father's father, and maybe even before that. But, unfortunately, it's beginning to wear away…" She looks up to the men and says, "I'll have to replace this sword with another pretty soon."

One of the men poked the other on his ribcage. "I guess we ought to start working, eh?"

"Y-Yeah," he stuttered, rubbing his side rib.

The brunette smiles slightly as she slowly passes them and other miscellaneous villagers who were still giving her thanks and showing appreciation all the way to her shelter.

* * *

"…Father, I'm home," she greets as she opened the doorway.

The bearded elderly man was sitting on his most prized chair, designed from the most precious leather anyone can find from around the territory. He received many gifts from the neighboring countries: portraits, swords, shields, armor made from silver itself… but his own town always knew what he liked the most. Sitting.

"Ah, you're here!" He sits up wearily and limps over to her. "How did my little girl do?"

"'Little girl…?' Father, please. I'm beyond twenty years old and still…" She sighs and playfully shakes her head.

Her father chuckled. "No matter how old you are, you're still my 'little girl'."

Meiko sighs with a smile, "Honestly…"

"So? How did it go?" Her father asks.

"Ah, it was nothing special really… Bandits are easy to take care of. They try to take my gold, or even worse, try to take advantage of me—"

"What?!" He hollered.

"F-Father, they didn't. You know I'm not that weak."

"I know it's remarkable and all at how you can fight in your favorite dress, but you should really consider wearing some armor."

She puts her empty hand on her hip. "I'm fine without armor. This dress, it makes me more flexible, really. People say I look like I'm dancing when I fight, you know. I like that." Her father grumbled and mumbled in response all while stroking his beard. "Maybe when about your age, I'll wear armor. Maybe."

The old man almost fell over when he heard the latter part of her sentence. "I'm sure most people would prefer that." They both laugh animatedly until he was able to speak again without a trace of amusement. "You know… I'm almost at the age where I should retire my duties as a knight. Of course, you're the only candidate for the next. You fight for your kingdom and your people… and in 'style' too, I must add."

She nodded curtly at him. "I certainly hope I become the next great knight. I always dreamed of it…" She blinks as she suddenly remembers about something, and she holds up her sword to her father. "By the way, this sword… I'm afraid it is… becoming unusable."

Her father took it from her, and leisurely twirls it in his hands while squinting. "…Indeed."

"I have never used a different sword when I fight. It's like my partner… my companion…"

"But your cohort is becoming old, I'm afraid."

"As I suspected."

He hands her back the trusted sword. "I'm sure it'll last us for the meantime. Swords made back then never went down so easily." When he saw that did not convince her as he thought it would, he firmly grips her shoulders, giving her a gentle shake. "Do not worry. I'm sure there's a sword out there that's perfect for you."

"…It'll never be the same."

"…Err… oh, by the way, would you mind going out and buying some crops from one of the outside markets? We're out of corn and potatoes… Oi, I'm sure walking around will get your mind off things."

Meiko held up the sword, stared at it worriedly, and hands it over to her father. "I won't be needing this to buy some groceries, I think."

He takes it in his hands and gave her a reassuring smile when she leaves the house.

* * *

The townspeople always admired her whenever they got the chance. She didn't mind the constant "thank you"s and "nice job"s, in fact, she fought for those things. She fights so that her people can feel safe…

The bandits always targeted the kingdom from the southern side the gates, the side where the enchanted forest is located. No sane person would ever go remotely close around or within. Though the wooded area was black no matter what time of day it is, at night, it emitted a dark reddish glow from its depts. No one knows why it does, but it did. And as it did, many tall tales were born from it.

_Someone dies in it every day, and the forest is eating its body._

_The forest is angry._

_The forest deity is waiting for its opportune moment to emerge and destroy us__._

Many, many tales, but no one knew which one was true. Maybe they were all true, maybe none were true. Either way, everyone strays away from it.

But Meiko is brave enough to fight thieves and evils around its murky surroundings. That's one of the reasons as to why everyone praises her. When she fights, her dress flutters with her movement beautifully, entrancing anyone who watches… her beloved sword twirling in the wind, cutting magnificently through the flesh of the attackers. In addition, as she is a graceful swordswoman, she has never gotten blood on her cherry dress. And after every battle, she washes off the blood in the small pond near the forest. Heaven forbid she walks into the town with blood on her blade.

Not after long, people started to call her "Lady". She thought it suited her.

Meiko found herself in front of the outside market place within minutes. Glancing around, she could see that quite a few people were here… Again, she glanced around for a less crowded stand, and when she spotted one, she strides right over to it.

The woman tending it was about her age, only she looked much younger because she didn't have to fight criminals. "Hello, how may I—" The woman stops in midsentence and her eyes twinkle with delight. "Milady! An honor it is to sell my produce to you!"

Meiko chuckles and says, "Think nothing of it. Do you have any corn and potatoes I can buy?"

"Of course we do! Please remain there while I go gather them up."

"Sure." That's probably why no one is around here, she thought, she must not be prepared yet. Meiko decides to wait patiently, giving curt nods to anyone who wanted to grab her attention.

But at the corner of her eye, she spotting something peculiar, but she dared not look at it yet. It was white… all white, and it was peeking from one of the walls from the alleyway. Was it looking at her, or someone else?

'_No, it's definitely looking at me.'_

When she turned to it however, a random passerby walked in front of her and the next thing she knew, the figure vanished. She quirked an eyebrow, and decided to go in the direction to it—

"M-Milady! Your groceries! Do you not want them?"

Meiko stops, and turns to the woman, then the russet basket containing the crops she asked for. "Oh, right," she remembered, and sauntered back to the woman. "…How much gold?"

"Oh, no no, I cannot possibly take money from you Milady."

"But I insist—"

"But I mustn't." The woman smiled at her, "It's the least I can do for someone so courageous such as yourself, and what you've done for this town. Please, take it."

Meiko hesitantly grabs the basket and smiles back weakly. "Alright. Thank you."

"Thank _you_ for your patronage!"

The woman in the red dress shuffled her hand in her basket before stopping to glance at the alleyway where the white figure stood. As much as she wanted to go to find out who was watching her from such a distance, she couldn't dawdle.

"Milady, is something wrong?" The woman asks, waving her body above the crowd to see where her Meiko was looking.

"No, it's nothing."

At least, she _hoped_ it was nothing.

* * *

'_Alice…'_

'_Alice…'_

'_Alice~'_

'_The first Alice… the gallant woman… it is time to shape your own world__...__'_

"_Heeheehee…"_

Meiko launches upwards from her bed, waking up in cold sweat. She was breathing rapidly in the dark, almost forgetting where she was. She touched herself: her arms, her legs, her torso, her face, for no particular reason. Once her body was calm, her mind was not. The dream she had… she couldn't remember much of it. It was dark, and…

No, there was something she remembered.

"Alice…?"

* * *

**A/N: cliffhanger(?) already wow**

**there are 8346835 PVs of alice human sacrifice  
47653 of these videos has different interpretations  
374 of these has different lyrics  
so i decided to take 5 of these and... combine them i dont know**

**each person will have at least 2 chapters (the twins might have 3... because of the VARIOUS WORLDS IN/OF WONDERLAND with delicious twinsest yum)  
i'm tired of reading the (AHS) stories posted here... its like i'm really reading the lyrics again! so i decided to dig deeper into the song  
pretty deep  
is this yay or nay  
either way i'm gonna keep writing until you like it**

**oh a-and review please ;_;**

**i like those ;_;  
please ;_;**


	2. Chapter 2

"Alice?" Her father looked up from his favorite hardback book, peeking at her through his large spectacles.

"Yes… I dreamt last night… something about Alice…"

"I cannot say that I have heard about such a person," he pauses to close his book, "But it was a dream, you said. So I'm sure it is nothing to be bothered about."

Meiko didn't utter another word when he hobbled past her to the bookshelf. She couldn't shake the sensation she felt lurking inside her… because she wasn't familiar with such a feeling. In fact, she doesn't remember the last time she felt so apprehensive… But her father was probably right, she thought. It was only a dream.

But the dream was so strange. Even though they tend to be, this one somehow stood out. Despite the fact that it was so vague whenever she played it again in her head, it never went away… She was surrounded in darkness, nothing _but _darkness, and she heard a child's voice echo within…

'Alice', it said. But who is Alice?

She also wondered why on earth she cares so much about a dream, and 'Alice'. Usually it would be pushed into the back of her mind like everything that wasn't about her, her kingdom, and swordplay. But instead, it was the only thing she could think about ever since she awoke from her slumber.

"Alice…" she muttered out loud and cupped her chin.

"Oh, come off it already. It was just a dream. Don't rear your head over it." Her father looked at her exhaustingly while he walked into the dining area.

The brunette didn't bother to argue with him. He didn't understand. There was just… something about that dream that bothered her greatly. Alice… Alice…

"Any who," her father speaks, breaking her out of her thoughts; "You know what today is, don't you?"

"Today?" Being honest with herself, she's been so distracted about her latest dream that didn't bother to try to remember what's so important about today.

He chuckled, "The village festival! Don't tell me you've forgotten!"

Meiko slowly recalls that today was, indeed, the festival. It was nothing really anything special about it. It would be like every other day, except more people in the outdoor market. There would be plays (in which she would enjoy herself whenever she got the chance, because the actors would perform their interpretation of her daily life), great cooks and performances, and most importantly, discounts off merchandise. But instead of participating in such activities, she'd rather patrol the area between the kingdom and the forest. Bandits would always increase around these types of days… And besides, she loved to fight. Walking around or even just watching performers bored her to death.

"Oh… right."

"So, you've forgotten. Ah, I have also forgotten how much you never wanted to participate in the festival."

"Yes, I'd much rather take care of any lingering bandits. In fact, I think I'm a little late…" Already having her customary scarlet dress on, she strides over to the area where her beloved sword is placed. She gently held up the rusting sword in her hand and examined it. She lowered her eyes as they darted around the once reliable sword. She almost forgot that it was slowly becoming useless…

"Wait," he father commands her abruptly.

She raised an eyebrow at his sudden intervention. "What is it?"

"Look…" He pointed to the right side of the blade, and found…

Meiko widened her eyes. "It's cracked… and chipped…!"

"You do know what this means, don't you?" He asked gravely.

Of course she did. She dreaded this day ever since she first received her much loved weapon. She exhaled sadly and said, "I can no longer use it…"

He nodded. "In a stage where a sword is very vulnerable… If pressure is added to that spot, it will completely break in half. Meiko," he looks at her with pity, "It's time we get a new one."

She couldn't leave her sword behind… She felt like she was betraying it. They've been through so much, and yet, just a simple crack… Shaking her head, she says sadly, "I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"…Unless you refuse to fight. Ah, I know a good blacksmith we can go to…" Her father continues to look at her, but she doesn't take her forlorn eyes off the sword. He puts his hands on her shoulder, "I know it's hard, but it's not like we are going to throw it away. Every swordsman goes through this sometime… Though it's unusable, we can still pass it down to the next generation, and the next, and so on. It's still our prized possession, after all. So, what do you say? Shall we head down the village?"

Wordlessly, Meiko softly places the sword in its usual place, as if saying goodbye. "Right… you're right, Father. I think it's time I get another one…"

He was already at the door. "Well, shall we go?"

* * *

As expected, the market place was bustling with people from neighboring kingdoms and their own. Jesters were telling old fashioned jokes, pyromaniacs never fail to amaze the children, and of course, the bazaar was lively with merchants and business owners alike. The place was decorated with multicolored strings and little cut squares of paper scattered all over the stone floors, and the people wearing ridiculous outfits that they could only wear for this day. Despite the vivacity around her, Meiko would still rather be outside the gates…

As usual, people greeted her and her father. But unlike her, her father didn't like the constant pestering.

"How do you _deal_ with this every day?" He asked her exhaustedly.

Meiko chuckled and asked, "You don't like the attention?"

He stroked his beard. "I'd rather be home in solitude, reading my novel, thank you very much."

After multiple interceptions with fans and regulars, they finally arrived to the blacksmith's store. The veteran knight stopped in front of it. "Here we are," he pointed, "'_Maurice's Weaponry'. _A good gentleman, he is. He's the best blacksmith in town."

She put her hands on her hips. "Only because it's the cheapest, right?"

"Darn right! And it's discount day today? Humph!" He excitedly held up his head and marched inside. Meiko smiles and walks in after him.

Inside, it was moderately humid and somewhat crowded with foreigners. They, however, made way for the two greatest people (with some extra attention, of course. "Bah! I'm too old for this."). The man, Maurice, was a tall dark man, who was well built and covered in sweat. He was wiping his face with a white cloth when Meiko's father greeted himself. "Maurice!"

The tall man recognized that grunt-like voice anywhere. He threw off his towel and placed a big grin on his face. "It's you! Oh, how have you been? It's been a while, hasn't it?"

After a brief talk between the two and their current situation, Maurice took Meiko's hand to examine it. "Hmm, slender, yet calloused hands… as expected from your daughter."

"Indeed."

"Hmm…" He turned her hand over, and over again. "I have the perfect sword I can make for you. But, if you'd like, I can remake your old sword. I know how important it is to you, so I can make it all over again. …With different material, of course."

Meiko quickly shook her head. "No. It will look that same, but it will still be different… I would feel uncomfortable using such a thing."

Maurice agreed. "How sharp of you, Milady. Alright," he turned to her father, "I already give you discounts… and its discount day today? You're one lucky knight. That will be about… one thousand and fifty gold."

"So cheap!" Her father chortled.

Meiko decided to excuse herself. "I'll leave my trust to you, Maurice, to make an acceptable sword for me. Father, I'll be going now."

"Alright, but don't wonder off outside the gates!"

"I'm not silly enough to do that without a weapon." She waves and leaves the building. Outside, she came to a decision to wander around a bit, since she's never really known what was in her own kingdom's festival. She just hoped no bandits or thieves showed up…

She gazed at the local shops, looking at what they were willing to sell. She stared at some of the amazing street performers do the impossible, and even took a sneak peek into the outside play, featuring some of the children as actors.

Meiko was pondering where to look next until a bright white figure came into her vision. It was hiding again, behind a stone wall in the alleyway, looking straight at her just like the other day.

"There it is again…" Without hesitation this time, she jogged to it. Her dress fluttered past the locals, catching their attention, especially two children who decided to playfully trail behind her.

As Meiko made her way there, she turned the corner, and the alleyway was empty. She furrowed her eyebrows and she unhurriedly walked forward, glancing around her. "I'm sure I saw someone here…"

"Hello," said a voice.

She quickly turned to see a boy, fully clad in white…. Could this be the person she was looking at before? …He held something that was long… and it was wrapped in auburn rags. Meiko couldn't even guess what it was. "Are you lost?" she asked the young boy.

He didn't answer.

"…Come, I'll take you to your parents." She held out her hand, but he didn't move. "Oi…"

The boy smiled creepily. "Don't you need a sword, Alice?"

That name rang in her ears. 'Alice'. He called her Alice… Is her dream and this boy related somehow? "Wait—"

"It is time to shape your own world. Here," he said as he held out the wrapped item in his hand.

Meiko's eyes narrowed. "Hey, look, we should go find your parents—"

"Here."

Irritated, she took the item from the boy and studied it. She twirled it around her fingers. It felt familiar…But that wasn't important. What was, however, is finding out who in the world is Alice. And the boy, what about him? When she glanced up however, the boy was gone without a trace. How strange, she thought to herself. She held the item in her hands carefully. "Just what is this…?" She figured that she might as well open it, but cautiously. She ripped off the rags quickly and…

Her eyes widened.

It was a sword.

…No, it wasn't just any sword. It was… it was a work of art. It was a nicely made sword... The handle was nicely carved with elegant designs… it fit her slim hands so well… the blade was the right length, like it was made just for her… it wasn't too heavy or too light either…  
And the hilt! The hilt was made of pure gold, and it had a ruby spade jewel embedded into—

Her hand suddenly burned, feeling like it was fire tearing away at her flesh. But she just merely glances at the back of her hand, and sees a red spade implanted on it.

"Heh…"

She feels energized with each passing moment when she looks at the magnificently carved blade she held in her hands. Her once calm and demanding face warps into a crazed grin.

She wanted to use this sword. Right now. She can't wait, she has to use it. Right now. Right now! It was so stunning not to try out…

Her vision distorts and blackens around her, but she sees something that stuck out in her direction.

…Two shimmering roses on long stems.

The swordswoman angles her head to the side and blankly watches the two roses wiggle around, shaking their leaves like arms. She wanted to use her sword on those flowers. She wanted to cut them off so bad, it was killing her inside... A shadowy grin appears on her face and she raises the sword in the air.

The roses freeze at the sight of her, waiting… _wanting_ to be cut.

_Slice._

In one swift, beautiful cut, the roses float off their stems, and gorgeous red petals spews from the headless flowers. A wonderful sight, it was.

But it wasn't enough. The sword felt so good in her grip, she wanted to cut more. More, more, more! She always loved to cut…

Ahead of her, she sees all kinds of moving flowers: roses, purple lilacs, sunflowers… it was perfect to use her sword on!

Hopping out of the alleyway, she cackles and immediately cuts off the flower nearest to her, and more petals emit from its stem. So beautiful! She wanted to cut more! Like a ballerina, she dances across the bazaar, gracefully chopping off the heads of flowers, and spins around in the red petals that continued to flutter everywhere.

_Slice._

This one came off with a scream.

Since when did flowers scream? Not like it mattered to her, because the only thing she cared about was her sword.

Big flowers, little flowers, plump flowers, slim flowers, they all came off the same way; one elegant vertical movement…

_Slice._

There were calls of her name, like a crowd watching a play. But they were muffled in her ears… except the screams.

_Slice._

Oh, that scream sounded like her father. How strange…

She laughed piercingly, and it echoed in the darkness she was enclosed in. She skipped along the headless stems and rose pedals on the earth, blindly making her way into the familiar direction of the enchanted forest.

Luckily for her, there were still some flowers left to be cut on the way there. One flower was alone, another was with smaller flowers, and one had a whole carriage of them! Covered in blossom petals, she danced along the red path she created into the woods. She laughed crazily as she continued to cut down everything she saw: grass, bushes, branches, squirrels, birds—

"Ah!" Meiko gasped as a thorny vine protruded from the darkness behind her and swathed around her arm. Red liquid slowly started to pour out, staining her red dress. But more importantly, she had dropped her sword. "M-My sword…" Although the vine was threatening to pull her into its depths, she held out her other arm, attempting to take back her sword.

"_**You have committed the biggest sin against nature," **_the enchanted forest spoke.

Another vine extends beyond and binds around one of her legs, causing her to fall one top of the red pedals. But yet, her arm continued to reach out for the sword that was barely two inches away from her…

"_**Murder."**_

"My sword… my sword…!" She says with terror in her voice, and panic written all over her face.

Another vine projects from the bushes and enfolds around her other arm.

Another vine protrudes and envelops her other leg.

On the ground, covered with blood, with no support, she reaches out her neck, and tries to grab her sword with her mouth. "My sword! My sword!! I-I need it! Haha… M-My sword!" She held out her chin with a terrified stare…

Another vine protrudes from the darkness, wraps around her open mouth, snaps her head back, and finally snatches her inside its murky depth.

The bushes rattle once…

Twice…

Then no more…

She was never seen again.

Though she was known as the chivalrous daughter of one of the greatest knights that existed, the bloody path she created will forever be her tale.

-*-

_The first Alice was a gallant red one, who courageously held a sword in her hand in the wonderland._

_Sliced down anything in her way… she made a red path for herself._

_That Alice was brought deep into the forest, and was locked in as the sinner._

_In addition to the way of the forest, her life was unknown…_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: eh i dont like this chapter too much  
i think i'm going on a writers block fffff  
well this sucks**

**see what happens when you listen to your reviewers ;_;  
another thing is that i miss 'a twisted love story' so much ;3;**

**well o-okay let me know what you think ;_;  
dont be too harsh i am very fragile** ;_;  
**review please ;_;  
;_;**


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright… remember, you'll have to be a bit louder, okay?"

"…I'll try."

"No, don't try. Just… raise your voice. You can do it."

"…Alright." The man stood on top of sturdy wooden crates, facing the crowd that looked like a sea of swimming fish. He inhaled deeply, and then exhaled loudly, relaxing his nerves. His eyes glanced down to the fair-haired woman beside him, a trace of anxiousness still lingering. When she gave the hand gesture to urge him to go on, he cleared his throat unsurely, and a soft familiar melodious tone of voice escaped his throat…

The _town of singers_ is what this place was. In this colorful, lively urban town, in order to be well-known, you have to have a voice that will reach the ears of the world, and even the heavens. Yes, if you weren't such a person, you are nothing but the nameless audience, doomed to do nothing but listen and watch.

Kaito didn't want that. He wanted to be the singer whose voice will be heard around the world. But there was only one problem; he wasn't very outspoken. He was always a timid young boy in his childhood; never talked much, and everyone described him like a very delicate flower. Dazzling, but fragile.

He thought he was making progress when people recognized him well enough as soon as he began to don a lapis colored rag around his neck every day. But they also knew him as the man who tried too hard. Back in his youth, everyone who would pass by gave him a chance, and listened to his voice. However, they had to listen acutely, for his voice would not be able to reach their ears. His voice was beautiful, it was nice, but no one can enjoy a song they couldn't hear.

In due time, he decided to receive teachings from a choir instructor. She was a bit older than him, and the people knew her very well, and although she was an excellent singer, her voice didn't reach the ears of the world.

In this place, if your song is heard, the public will praise you like a king until you die.

As Kaito continued to sing his soft melody, no one paid any attention. Few shot glances at him, few walked faster past him, and others just plain ignored him. After a while, his voice died out and he turned to his instructor, disappointed.

She shifted her weight. "…It's alright. We can always try again tomorrow. This is a different section of the city, so I'm sure that made you a little nervous, yeah?"

The blue-haired man sighed as he stepped off the crates.

The woman patted his shoulder, "How about a drink?"

* * *

"Here you go, Sir and Madam."

Kaito thanked the waiter for his drink somberly before turning back to his teacher. "If only I was braver…"

"That's what I'm here for, right?" The woman took a swig of the ale. "To make you sing louder, and have confidence in yourself."

He nodded.

"A few people know you, and while that isn't the problem, they know you for the wrong reasons… I know you're timid and all, but raising your voice shouldn't be so hard."

"But it is," Kaito says, "And I don't know why. I do want to sing louder, but—"

"But you don't have enough confidence. Hmm, you surely live up to your fragileness, don't you?"

"…Yeah…"

She takes another drink from the glass mug. "You're a great singer, Kaito, so I don't see what the problem is." Taking a glance at him, she smirks. "Don't worry though, a lot of people start off this way, even me."

He weakly smiles and holds his drink in midair. "If only I was born with talent…"

"Kaito, there is no such thing as 'talent'."

He blinks at her questioningly and watches as she crosses her arms, her features darkening. "People say such things, and as a choir teacher, I can prove that it's false. There is no such thing as a 'talented person'. But," she pauses, "There is such thing as practice. Only with practicing will someone get better at what they want to achieve. It's the same as being an expert on something; no one truly knows everything there is to know in that certain field. Like myself, though I'm young and a teacher, I don't know everything about singing, but I know enough to get by. Like I know you'll be a great, boastful singer in no time." she finished and drank from her mug.

Kaito's eyes drew down to his own glass mug, filled with the crisp dark golden ale. "No such thing as talent… Maybe you're right." He puts the cold glass to his lips, and downs the beverage.

The crowd at the inn slowly started to dim as the day was beginning to end, and dusk finally came. Instead of the residents, outside travelers started to pour in, along with merchants and such people. The two of them didn't speak. They only watched as strangers came and went. By that time, their once empty table was full of plates from eaten food, and empty glass cups. Kaito was staring at one of the once full cups, thinking deeply. His teacher caught sight of him and asked, "What the matter?"

Kaito swallowed and said, "I want to make my own songs." When she raised an eyebrow, he continued, "I'm tired of singing songs everyone has heard… I want to make my own."

"Kaito, the only way for people to really know you is if you sing songs everyone knows. They might have heard it before, but what makes the difference is how a person sings it."

He swallowed again, "I know, but if I make my own songs, people will surely try to listen, won't they? Why would someone try to listen to a song they already know?"

"…Writing your own songs is like treading on thin ice. Your song can't be about anything, it'll only be nonsense. And when there's nonsense, people will take you for a joke and never listen again."

He nodded promptly, "You're right…"

The teacher tugged a strand of hair behind her ear. "So, you want to make your own song, then? Tell me what you have in mind."

Kaito tugged on his scarf nervously. "I-I don't really know…"

She sighed. "Alright… the key to making your own songs is to make it about something you feel strongly about. Lyrics are very important in this town, so keep that in mind." She leaned closer to him from across the table. "What do you feel strongly about?"

The man scratches his head in thought, while screwing his face in concentration. He flickered his eyes as he answered, "War, I guess…"

She tilted her head to the side. "What about war?"

"Well, how it's… wrong…"

"Yes? Go on…"

He pursed his lips.

"Is that all you have to say about war? It's 'wrong'? You can't just simply make a song from that. You have to spread your ideas more. Here," she grabs a napkin and shoves it across the table to Kaito. She then takes out a quill pen from her pocket, along with an ink container, and hands it over to him. He takes it slowly, unsure of what to do. "Kaito, write down 'war', and then circle it." He obeys, dipping the tip of the feather into the black ink, and then scribbling down the word. "Okay, now, draw a line. Good, now, besides wrong, what else can you think about that makes you dislike war?"

He stared at the word 'war' inscribed on the white sheet. _What else is there_, he asked himself. It's wrong… people die… but what else? He shook his head. Although he knew war was a terrible thing, he didn't know any details about it other than, 'people dying'. "…I don't know."

"It's not so easy making your own lyrics, is it?"

He sighed heavily.

"What else do you feel strongly about?" she asked him directly.

Kaito tried and tried to come up with something. He knows there was… _something_, but his mind kept drawing blanks. He taps his foot, he scratches his head, taps the quill he held in his hand, and even hummed a familiar song to himself, but it was all for naught.

When he sighed again, the teacher also sighed along with him. A waiter slowly walks by, and she called for him. "Hey, two more ales, please."

"R-Right away, Madam."

She turns to the azure-haired man across from her. "I'm sure more drinks will do you well."

Kaito also certainly hope so. He was tired of chanting the same songs over and over again. He wanted to create a song that will truly turn the world on its heels. A song so powerful…

* * *

After more than just a few drinks, the teacher went on to the rented room in the tavern, while Kaito stayed out, still sitting in the same booth, half-awake. The dining area was now empty, dimmed with the flickering candle lights located around the inn. Exhausted, Kaito's head was, bit by bit, waving back and forth, unsure of where to fall. When his head bobbed forward, he shot back up, snorting loudly. He finally gave up, and rested his head on the window.

He falls asleep.

--

'_Alice…'_

'_Alice…'_

'_Alice~'_

'_The second Alice… the fragile man… it is time to shape your own world...'_

"_Heeheehee…"_

"…aito."

"Kaito."

He shot his eyes open and flinched when he saw her face. When he recognized the person, he let out a relieving sigh. "O-Oh… it's only you…"

His teacher furrowed her eyebrows. "You alright? Too much thinking gave you a nightmare?"

_A nightmare_, he repeated in his head. "…Yeah, I guess you can call it that…"

"Come on, I didn't rent the room for nothing." She grabs his arm and pulled him from the booth. Going through the dark, quiet hallways, they arrived at their leased room.

"Hey, teacher," Kaito says as he stops in front of the door with a stern look on his face. "Do you know… someone named Alice?"

* * *

**A/N: ugh i dont even know what i'm doing with this story anymore  
sorry it so SHORT and BORING and NO ONE CARES  
kaito's story thing is really hard because WHY DOES HE HAVE LIKE 10 DIFFERENT ENDINGS  
fucking kaito this is why i kill you in my stories  
(oh yeah and thanks for the ideas you guys ;3;)**

**maybe the next chapter will come faster but OOPS WRITER'S BLOCK**  
**i want to abandon this story but NO I WILL STRIVE TO FINISH IT  
i /think/ i abandoned my oneshot collection though**

**i know there's not really much to say about this chapter but  
please review ;_;  
at least say "oh i hope you get over your writer's block you fag" or something ;_;  
please? ;_;**


	4. Chapter 4

At sunup, the once quiet inn became vivacious, as the dining area was packed with their usual costumers and travelers alike. The aroma of hotcakes, tea, and coffee filled the air, giving even the most heavy-eyed persons a boost of energy. Chatter, chuckles, and giggles bounced off the wooden walls, enveloped the whole tavern, and created a cheery atmosphere for most.

Kaito however, was not in the mood for such a merry environment. In silence, his eyes casted downwards to his plate of untouched scrambled eggs, crispy bacon, and a lukewarm pancake, almost in disgust. He thought he should eat so he wouldn't waste the food given to him, but he just couldn't. Just looking at the food made him lose his appetite. He sighed out loud, but the heave of air was impossible to hear through the babble.

The woman who sat before him, his teacher, elegantly used the silverware to cut a perfect triangle into the baked food and placed it into her mouth. After taking the time to chew, she nonchalantly pointed her fork at him and asked, "What's wrong, Kaito?"

The blue-haired man rested his head on his hand, and gazed out the sunlit window. "Last night…" He trailed off, and said nothing more.

"You're still thinking about that dream?" She placed her silverware onto the wooden table and stared at him in a business-like manner. "You've been talking about it since this morning. Let it go, it's just a dream."

It was a dream he could vaguely remember, but for some odd reason he couldn't just brush it off and continue with his life. It just… _bothered _him for reasons he couldn't make out. "I know but…" But he didn't know, he didn't know why this certain dream would not just leave him be. He didn't even know if he was actually _in_ the dream. He thought back to it once again, and his memory clouded his vision with the dream; darkness and nothing else. And the voice, a child like voice (boy or girl, he didn't know) rung in his ears. That name. His bright azure eyes turned to his teacher in curiosity and began to ask, "Are you sure you don't know—"

"I'm sure. There's no one _I_ know who has the name Alice." She saw that his face became crestfallen when he returned his gaze back to the window, most likely thinking about the dream and 'Alice.' She sighed softly while she grabbed a napkin and placed it on her lips. "But," she spoke, catching Kaito's attention, "If you really want to find out so badly, ask the people around here… Information is usually gathered here, you know that." She said it in a sarcastic tone of voice, but the man didn't notice, and began to get up from his chair, but his teacher stopped him. "You can ask after you eat."

"But…"

"Food gives you energy, and you need that to sing, do you not? Now, sit and eat." She placed the napkin down and continued to eat from her own plate.

"But someone could know who Alice is… I want to—"

"Enough," she said sternly, "Think about it, Kaito. There are probably _many_ Alice's here in our town, or even somewhere in our world. Do you honestly think you'll find the specific Alice from your dream? It's a _dream _and nothing more! Stop being so ridiculous!" It wasn't an outburst, but it was loud enough for the shy young man to quietly sit back down and face his plate of now cold food. "Now, eat up so we can practice later on."

Kaito once again looked down at his food. He picked up a knife and fork, sighed, and began cutting into his cold food. In the back of his mind, he wished he had eaten it while it was still warm.

* * *

Outside, Kaito and the woman stood by the inn, watching the crowd pass them by without another glance. The town was packed with bodies, almost shoulder to shoulder, as usual. One would wonder how someone can become well-known in a sea of people. An almost impossible dream to some, or even to most, but there's the few people who long to strive and be known. Kaito was one of them. He thought he has the voice that could possibly make the world gravel at his knees, pleading him to sing more as if their lives depended on his voice. But that shyness is what always got in his way, the shyness and his low confidence, and he cursed himself for it. He hoped today will be difference from the previous ones.

The teacher shifted her weight and tugged a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Hey, about yesterday…"

Kaito glanced down at her, "Yes?"

"You said you wanted to make your own song, right? Did you come up with anything?"

"…Err, no, but I thought of something better…"

"…Really? And what would that be?"

He hesitated from telling her at first, and pretended to be busy with his indigo-colored scarf, tightening and loosening it over again, while in actuality, he was gathering the courage. With his newfound bit of valor, he told her, "Well, it's an idea I thought about the other day… Maybe I should take requests from others. S-So that way, they'll notice me…"

"Notice you? Shouldn't you been more keen on singing audibly?" She shook her head. "Are you brave enough? Weren't you worried about that 'Alice' person, and the dream? You're easily distracted… so I don't think—"

"Please," he pleaded, "Maybe this will help me. You'll never know unless you give it a try, right? I've been thinking about this for a while now… " He knew she wouldn't approve of his idea, she rarely did. Although he would try to put in his own input from time to time, in the end, she had a very good point, and she would win.

When his teacher saw how determined he was, she again shook her head, and then sighed. "Alright… if you really want to." She crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "But tomorrow, we are going to back to our schedule, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks!"

"Okay then, we should go gather some crates for the stage."

--

At the town's center, a group of sturdy crates could be seen laid out before the curious bystanders. It was nothing new to them, for people did this everyday at every corner. Kaito was standing on top, while his teacher stood to the side, watching as person after person passed by. She noted to herself that it's been a good fifteen minutes since she agreed to this idea.

"I'm taking requests! Any song you want! I have no preferences!" He announced to the cluttered people below him. Few stopped, but continued on their way, and many just ambled by without a care. One particular couple however (thanks to the wife) stopped by and whispered to each other. The teacher watched as the young lady rustled though her coat jacket and handed over a sheet of lyrics.

"Sing this!" The lady said it gleefully, and held onto her partner's arm in excitement. The man, however, looked as if he didn't want to be around there, or didn't want to be seen.

Kaito smiled warily, and received the sheet, taking a quick glance at it. Once he saw the request, he smiled to himself. He knew the song… But a familiar feeling came to him; shyness. He tried to push that awful feeling to the back of his mind… He nodded to the couple, took in a long, deep breath, and started to sing.

…But it was no use. The crowd was either too loud, or he wasn't loud enough. They could barely hear it. It was soft, it was passionate, but… "Um, excuse me," the lady interrupted Kaito's intone. "Can I have the sheet back?" Without his consent, however, she snatched the paper from his hand and scuttled away with her husband.

Discouraged, Kaito's eyes flew to his feet. Even just after one rejection, he felt like he could break apart. Truly, he was fragile. He took in a deep breath to calm his mind, and once again announced to the crowd before him, "…I'm taking requests!" His once hopeful voice was no longer there, and what replaced it was just a lifeless yell. He told himself not to look at his teacher, like he always did whenever that happened to him. He tried to rebuild his courage once again, and hoped to do better when the next person comes over.

"Kaito," his teacher spoke boldly, "Don't let it get you down."

He nodded in response, but he still refused to look at her. "I'm taking requests! …Any song!" It was then when he felt a tender, gentle tug on his pants. Looking down, he saw a little girl whose eyes were hidden behind her curtain of hair, and she was fully dressed in white. She held a paper in one of her hands and smiled, "Sing this…"

Kaito smiled kindly at her and kneeled down to her level. It was a little girl, and it could be a children's song, but he did say he'll take any request… He gently took the sheet of paper from her, stood up and opened it. It was decorated with blue diamonds all over the paper, and even over the lyrics. He had to blink twice however, for a second there he thought he saw the drawings move…

"With this," the litter girl said creepily, "You'll get everyone's attention, Alice."

Kaito instantly ripped the sheet from his eyesight to the little girl, but she was no were to be seen. "What the…" He turned his attention to his teacher, but she was too busy surveying another area to had notice. He started to look for the little girl in the crowd, but he gave up instantly, for it was impossible to spot anyone in the mass, even if someone was standing on a stage made of crates. Irresolute for just a little bit, he held the paper up to his vision, prepared himself, and began to sing.

…The very instant the first word escaped his throat, the back of his hand burned with an intensity of fire, and what had appeared there was a blue diamond. It was like an insignia... But he continued to sing, as if the pain was nothing. His voice suddenly became boisterous, and his heart was full of glee.

"Hey, is that Kaito?"

"Oh, look, it's that frail man…"

"That's Kaito's voice, isn't it?"

People stopped, one by one, and watched him. They were mysteriously drawn to him: his voice, his face, his song. Every person in town halted what they were doing, it didn't matter if they were walking, eating, working, or talking, they had to hear and see this man. And this man saw them, he loved this, he always wanted this, and he wanted more. He wanted them to _want_ him.

We're those his feelings? He didn't know nor did he care. Kaito sang and sang, and his once beautiful, passionate voice was oozing with insanity. He crumpled the sheet and threw into the crowd, and then began making up his own song about nothing. There were no real words, no real language anymore. It was gibberish, but no one seemed to care. Just as long as they got to hear his angelic voice…

As if they couldn't contain themselves any longer, the crowd started to touch his shoes, then his legs. Their hands stroked and felt his warm, energized body. They slowly went up and down, and touched every texture of him. Not too long after that, people threw flowers at his feet; blue roses. Kaito felt like a king, no, like a _deity__._He was no longer fragile. He felt _powerful_, he felt like everyone here, and even the world, would bow down to his voice. _This was his world now._

Yes, indeed, everyone loved him. Every, single, person. But there were some who loved him too much. Some unknown people began to fight over him like children. But there was one particular man, who was already crazed to being with, became mad with every sense of the word. He thought no one can love Kaito as much as he does. He wanted him all to himself… He pulled out a powerful gun in plain sight and aimed for the king. No one paid attention, for they were all too entranced with Kaito's melodious tone. The cross-eyed man smiled insanely and said to himself, "You can only be mine!"

_Bang._

Kaito's voice stopped for only a second for the bullet to penetrate through his ribcage, lung, and out again. He stared down at his now bleeding chest and placed a hand over it… But he continued to sing. He couldn't stop, he didn't want to stop. He wanted to sing, he wanted to be praised like the god he is! However, his vision became blurry all too soon, and he coughed up red liquid while he clasped on his knees. The people started to climb the crates and prodded his body as he still chanted nonsense from his dying mouth.

His voice then became hoarse when he lost the ability to breathe normally.

His blood spilled from his body like a small waterfall, and landed onto one of the blue roses, and tainted its beauty.

He fell onto his back, gazed at the azure sky, and still sang his song. People stoked his face, touched his chest and blood, wanting more and more.

Kaito's voice started to die out; his once deafening, harmonious tone became a harsh one, and not a while later, his eyes became blank, and a voice no longer emitted from his throat.

He silently stared at the blue sky.

The very moment his heart stopped, every townsperson stepped down from the stage normally, and continued with their business, forgetting the man who was once very loved. The unknown body laid still on the stage, with a psychotic smile on his features.

_-*-_

_The second Alice was a fragile blue one, he sang to the world in the wonderland,_

_Filling many regions with false created notes… that were of a crazy blue world_

_This new Alice was that of a rose. He was shot and killed by a madman_

_It left a flower blooming sadly red, the one who was loved was now forgotten

* * *

_

**A/N: well i dont know what i'm doing anymore  
fuckdamn writer's block BUT i'm slowly getting out of it see  
i didnt read the previous chapter and  
nothing makes sense but w/e its kaito no one cares  
DONT ASK QUESTIONS JUST SAY "okay thats cool" and move on  
it shouldn't take 2 months for the miku chapters mmmmmaybe**

i was gonna have him shoot himself (that would have been better) but i didnt know how to work that out OOOHH WEEELLLLLL

what happened to all of my usual reveiwers? ;_;  
did you guys move on to a different fandom omg  
come back ;_;

**also thanks for being patient you guys i love you all ;3; AND thanks for the encouragement and stuff  
oh and... review? ;_;  
please?  
;_;**


End file.
